


Bullet

by Mistery



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistery/pseuds/Mistery
Summary: Chloe is dying. Nadine's mind can't think about anything else as she sees her lovers blood running out of her chest.





	Bullet

It all happened in a flash. Samuel Drake had thrown himself at Nadine in the second the gunshots had started. She felt his weight pulling her down, protecting her from the bullets. When Chloe shot their attacker they didn't even notice it. "Huh... that was close was it?" She heard Sam ... the Man she hated so much once that she would kill without remorse mumbling next to her. She rubbed her eyes and ignored the sting of a new wound on her ellbow. "Very much. Thank you." She grunted and pushed herself off from him. "You're welcome." She ignored the remark ... felt something tugging on her insides as she saw dark red blood on the ground . Where was Chloe? She heard a gurgling cough not a few meters away, black hair sprawled on the ground. "Frazer!" She shouted in fear. "Oh god! No ... No!" This couldn't be happening... not to her. She stumbled the few meters towards her girlfriend, brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Hey." Chloe said in a low melodic voice. "Good for his Catlike instincts to act so fast. Are you unhurt?" Nadine nodded, felt Tears sting in her eyes as she saw the dark blood on Chloes stomach. "Stay still Frazer! Im going to get help. Sam!" She heard him from behind. "Im already on it." She saw him tipping on his phone.. They wouldn't be fast enaugh. Frazer ... Chloe had Blood on her lips. She wiped it away. felt wedness on her cheeks. "Hey... it's okay. Don't cry." She heard her chuckling as Chloe raised her hand to brush away her Tears. "Promise me .... You won't kill him." Nadine felt herself nod, felt her Throat tighten up so much she couldn't speak. "There is a bomb on the Train ... that was what he meant with the fireworks. You ... both of you have to stop it!" She nodded towards Sam who still tried to reach help on his stupid phone."Chloe, you have to hold on. Help is coming." She promised in a false promise. They wouldn't be here in time! Nadine reached again for the wound. Two shots. One at her shoulder and one to her Chest. Nadine shook her head and heard Chloe speak for the last time after she kissed her lips.. She heard Sam talking in the background and also found hetself promising lies at Chloe, Frazer... her friend ... her lover. "No ... Sweetheart. That's not gonna help me anymore ... Don't cry. Im gonna be with my Dad" Her eyes glazed up and held a strange distance. "The Train is going to destroy the Village ... you have to stop it! Promise me!" She whispered. Nadine never felt so hopeless. Then She did it. She kisses her in a promise. She would stop the Train. She would stop the Bomb. Everything would be saved. "I promise!"


End file.
